twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectre
Spectre is a vehicle in the ''Twisted Metal'' series and has appeared in nearly every game except Twisted Metal 4. Spectre has always been one of the fastest vehicles in the competition with above average handling. Spectre is known for its infamous "Ghost Missile", a Special Weapon which can travel through objects to damage opponents. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: Chevrolet Corvette C2 'Spectre' A classic ride from 1965. Fast and maneuverable, Spectre is a great rush on the open road. Driver: Scott Campbell Scott Campbell is a restless spirit who hopes Calypso's contest can make him whole again. Vehicle Type: ''' '''Special Weapon: 4/5 * Phantom Burst: This missile will fly through walls and floors, homing in for some major damage! An amazing ghostly weapon that will fly through walls and under the ground in order to reach your enemy! Speed: 5/5 Handling: 4/5 Armor: 1/5 License Plate: DHEDGIE (Dead Guy) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: Chevrolet Corvette C2 'Spectre' Driver: Ken Masters Vehicle Type: Sports Car Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Ghost Missiles: Deadly missiles capable of passing through walls and homing in on an enemy. Because they are unconfined by obstacles, the Spook Missiles are only avoidable by zig-zagging out of their path. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: NVZUBL MN (Invisible Man) Twisted Metal III Vehicle: 1996 Dodge Viper GTS 'Spectre' Driver: Lance Wilder Vehicle Type: Sports Car Handling: Average Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Ghost Missile: A highly efficient homing explosive that can travel through anything and everything. Speed: 5/5 Twisted Metal: Black While attending one of her friend's weddings, Bloody Mary ripped off the bride's brand new sports car and escaped unnoticed. It's Special Attack is a screaming fiery missile that locks-on to it's target. Once target lock-on is achieved (signified by the Opponent's Indicator Icon changing to red), press the Fire Weapon button L2 to send the missile flying. It will burrow underground and through walls to relentlessly reach its target. Listen for the Special Attack's signature scream. If you hear it, watch the Radar for a red "+" target lock-on symbol. If it starts to move towards the center of the Radar, run for cover because you're it's target. Vehicle: 1969 Chevrolet Corvette C3 'Spectre' (there are a few cues from the Ferrari Daytona as well, and the car's body is not as curvaceous as the Corvette's) Driver: Bloody Mary Vehicle Type: Sports Car Control: 9/10 Speed: 9/10 Armor: 3/10 Special Weapon: 5/10 * Ghost Missile -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Spectre" Vehicle Blip Color: Turquoise Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Driver Name: Spectre Vehicle Spectre's Special Weapon taps into the supernatural. Three ghosts launch out and scare your opponents to death! Opponents beware, they can travel through objects for a limited time. Name: Spectre Sports Car Armor: 4/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 6/10 Handling: 7/10 Special Weapon: Fires three homing ghosts at the opponent. Twisted Metal: Head-On Spectre returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. It is operated by a man named Chuckie Floop. He wins this car in a radio contest and he enters the contest and is ready to wish. Vehicle: 'Spectre' 1970 Plymouth Superbird (PSP), Ferrari 365 GTB/4 (PS2) Driver: Chuckie Floop Handling: 10 Armor: 2 Special Weapon: 8 *'Ghost Missile:' Fires a missle with excellent homing capability and the ability to fly through walls and go through the ground. Speed: 8 Twisted Metal: Lost Vehicle: Spectre Driver: Bloody Mary In the years since Twisted Metal: Black, Bloody Mary has lost all hold on reality. She is not sure what she wants anymore. She simply does what comes naturally to her: driving and killing. Secretly, she hopes to be killed in the current contest in order to put an end to her suffering. Trivia * A Spectre (Or "specter", its American spelling) is another name for a ghost. * Spectre is mostly driven by greedy and attention seeking people. * Scott Campbell, Amelie Clark, and Spectre are the only Spectre drivers to not have a greedy personality. * Between TM(1995) and TM2, Spectre is a white 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray with the exception of blue stripes and removed tailfins in TM2. * In TMIII, Spectre is the fastest vehicle in the game. * Although Spectre is not featured in TM4 and TM(2012), two similar cars replace it. In TM4, Orbital replaces it in speed and similarity, Pizza Boy takes Spectre's TMIII design (Save for having one stripe as opposed to two) and a Special Weapon featuring homing capabilities. In TM(2012), it's replaced by Kamikaze. * In TM4, it is possible to create a version of Spectre using Create Car mode. It looks identical to it's appearance in TM2 but as a black stripe instead of a blue one and is gray instead of white. * Spectre is the only vehicle besides Hammerhead to be driven by different drivers in all of its appearances. * According to David Jaffe, a model for Spectre has been created for TM(2012). It suggests that Spectre was supposed to make it into the game, but it was later scrapped, possibly in favor of Kamikaze. Spectre never appeared in the game as David Jaffe announced that there will be no DLC for the game. * In the PS2 version of TMH-O, Spectre is a spoiler-removed sports car. However, in the PSP version of the game, as well as Spectre's ending cutscene, the spoiler is there. * Spectre, Grasshopper, and Mr. Slam are the only vehicles that have been piloted by ghosts. * Spectre is one of the only recurring vehicles to have the same special in all its appearances, along with Grasshopper and Twister. * Spectre was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, though its special weapon--the Ghost Missile--was given a different sound when launched. While the special was highlighted, the car would give a bright blue glow. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles